DZRH-AM
DZRH (666 kHz AM Stereo) is a 24-hour commercial news/talk radio station serving Mega Manila market, which serves as the flagship radio station of the Manila Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. The station has nationwide coverage via its relay stations located within the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Design Center of the Philippines, Vicente Sotto Street, CCP Complex, Pasay City, Metro Manila (beside Star City); while its transmitter is located at I. Marcelo Street, Brgy. Malanday, Valenzuela City. DZRH is the oldest radio station in the Philippines and it is a member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. The station celebrated its 80th anniversary last July 15, 2019. History The Heacock era DZRH first went on air as KZRH on July 15, 1939, after being founded by Samuel Gaches, the owner of H. E. Heacock Company, a department store based in Escolta, Binondo, Manila, with Hal Bowie as the station's first ever announcer to grace the airwaves for the first time. KZRH, which was then broadcasting using the frequency of 650 kHz with the power of 10,000 watts; and became the fourth commercial radio station in the Philippines. Later in 1940, it bought KZRC (now DYRC) from Isaac Beck in Cebu City. KZRH's radio broadcasts centered on musical, variety shows, comedy skits and short newscasts. Jazz and ballads became standard fare. At that time, KZRH broadcasts were in English language. During the Second World War, the Imperial Japanese troops took over the stations, and KZRH was rebranded PIAM ("Philippine Islands AM"), becoming a tool for the Second Republic's propaganda. The birth and expansion of DZRH After World War II, the Elizalde brothers (Federico "Fred", Joaquin Miguel "Mike" and Manuel "Manolo") took over KZRH and KYRC. With the help of station manager Bertrand Silen, KZRH transferred its operations to the Insular Life Building in Plaza Cervantes. In June 1946, the Elizaldes established the network under the Manila Broadcasting Company (initially known as Metropolitan Broadcasting Corporation; incorporated in September 30, 1947). KZRH returned to the airwaves on July 1, 1946. On July 4, 1946, it aired the live coverage of the Philippine independence from the United States and the inauguration of the third Philippine Republic. With this, the station gradually gave way to Tagalog language broadcasts. In 1948, after the international telecommunications conference in the United States where the Philippines changed its first letter to "D", KZRH changed its callsign to DZRH, and has been expanded to over 30 stations nationwide. The same year, MBC launched its sister station in Manila, DZMB and DZPI. In 1949, DZRH began airing the first radio drama, Gulong ng Palad ("Wheel of Fortune"). Radio drama is one of the traditions of Philippine radio before the rise of television industry and continues until today this time on the FM band (only Ito ang Palad Ko !, "This is my fate", one of the longest-running drama anthology series since 1973). Martial Law era In 1972, when then-President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law, DZRH was temporarily closed for a few months. It was reopened but only under strict government censorship. It was the only other time in DZRH’s history since the Second World War that the station's broadcast operations were interrupted. Upon resumption of broadcasts, DZRH (along with sister stations DZMB and DZPI) gained a new studio complex at San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City at that time. In November 1978, DZRH moved from 650 kHz to the current frequency at 666 kHz due to the switch of the Philippine AM dial from the NARBA-mandated 10 kHz spacing to the 9 kHz rule implemented by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975. In the same year, DZRH launched Operation Tulong ("Help"), a socio-civic organization that helps the people in time of need. In February 1986, the station covered the controversial snap elections and the ensuing People Power Revolution that peacefully deposed President Marcos and installed President Corazon Aquino. Post-People Power Revolution In 1988, DZRH moved from the former studio at San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, to its new studio location at FJE Bldg., Makati City. In 1989, DZRH celebrated its 50th golden anniversary by launching "50 Taon ng Radyo" ("50 Years of Radio") on Sunday, July 23, 1989. Ceremonies and events held at Rizal Memorial Stadium and Araneta Coliseum included parades, games, concerts, as well as outdoor and indoor fireworks displays. In 1991, radio veteran Joe Taruc joined the station, where he hosted Damdaming Bayan which is now the longest-running public affairs program, as well as a morning newscast. Aside from being a newscaster, he was also station manager, and later, Senior Vice-President until his death in September 2017. In 1994, as part of their 55th anniversary, DZRH launched its own nationwide satellite radio broadcast reaching 97% of the Philippine populace. Thus, the slogan is "One Nation, One Station"; and at the same time, DZRH became the first AM station to broadcast in full AM stereo signal, equipped with an upgraded 50,000 watt solid-state digital transmitter. It also bought some of the broadcast veterans such as Jay Sonza, Rey Langit and Ka Louie Beltran. In July 2002, DZRH, along with other MBC stations, transferred from FJE Bldg. in Makati, to its current studios at MBC Building, Sotto St., CCP Complex on Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City. In October 2007, DZRH once again ventured into television broadcasting with the launch of DZRH RadyoVision (which is not related to the now defunct VHF TV station DZRH-TV Channel 11), which was renamed RHTV in 2008 and DZRH News Television in 2013. The channel is currently being seen on Cignal Channel 18, SkyCable Channel 129, CableLink Channel 3 and some cable TV affiliates nationwide, on Digital Terrestrial TV via Channel 43 in Cebu City, and Channel 39 in Bacolod City; and worldwide via livestreaming on their official website. It is also the first cable channel to broadcast via Facebook Live by mirroring the live stream of DZRH News Television to the Facebook servers. In 2009, DZRH celebrated its 70th anniversary by launching of the "Fiesta Sitenta" as well as the launch of its first ever theme song commissioned for the station. In the final quarter of 2011, DZRH did changes in their programming line-up as well as the adoption of the new slogan "RH Agad!" ("RH right now"). In 2012, DZRH launched its new slogan, "Ang Makabagong Bayanihan" ("The Modern Spirit of Volunteerism") and also includes the theme song of the station (still heard in the station IDs of the station up to this day). DZRH celebrated its Diamond Jubilee on July 15, 2014 at the Manila Hotel with the launching of the coffee-table book and the special commemorative stamp courtesy of PhilPost. In 2015, DZRH celebrated its 76th anniversary with the theme 76 Taon ng Balita at Serbisyo ("76 years of News and Service"). In 2016, DZRH celebrated its 77th anniversary with the theme "77 Years: Serbisyong tapat sa inyo". In 2017, DZRH celebrated its 78th anniversary with the theme "78 taon ng Tamang Balita at Tamang Serbisyo sa Bawat Pilipino". In 2018, DZRH celebrated its 79th anniversary with the theme "Walong Dekada ng Tamang Pagbabalita at Tamang Paglilingkod". In October 2018, DZRH again aired its classic top-of-the-hour ID (which was launched on January 1, 1999 featuring the voice of Nick de Guzman) once, although the 2012 "Ang Makabagong Bayanihan" station ID continues to air on a regular basis. On the same month, DZRH launched its new slogan, "DZRH: Ang Kaunaunahan sa Pilipinas" ("DZRH: The First in the Philippines") in preparations for the 80th anniversary of the station in 2019. On October 2, 2019, the studios of DZRH in MBC Building, along with its sister MBC Manila radio stations, were affected by a major fire that originated in the nearby Star City theme park, prompting the station to suspend regular programming. In interim, DZRH broadcasts from its backup studio in BSA Twin Towers, where the transmitters of its FM counterparts are located, where it played automated music throughout the day. Regular programming resumed at the following day (October 3) at 4 am, with video streaming for the station's social media accounts and simulcast nationwide satellite relay feed restored later; but the audio live streaming and DZRH News Television channel for cable, DTH and regional digital TV remained off air until November 26 only on TV. On November 11, DZRH moved its studio at Design Center of the Philippines which is near the MBC Building. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by DZRH/DZRH News Television Provincial stations :Further information: DZRH stations References #'^' "Manila Broadcasting Company". n.d. Retrieved 2017-05-01. #'^' "Manila Broadcasting Company". Dagupan.com. Archived from the original on August 19, 2016. Retrieved November 26, 2018. #'^' "Manila Broadcasting Company". Retrieved 2017-05-01. #'^' Lent, John A. "PHILIPPINE RADIO- HISTORY AND PROBLEMS" (PDF). Retrieved 5 May 2017. #'^' Borja, Marciano R. De. [https://books.google.com.ph/books?id=xXpiujH2uOwC&pg=PA131 Basques in the Philippines]. University of Nevada Press. p. 131. ISBN 9780874175905. Retrieved 5 May 2017. #'^' "PHLPost launches DZRH commemorative stamps during DZRH Diamond Jubilee - Remate". www.remate.ph. Retrieved 8 May 2017. #'^' https://www.gmanetwork.com/news/news/metro/710107/fire-hits-part-of-star-city/story External links **Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Radio by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders See also *DZRH News Television *Radyo Natin *Manila Broadcasting Company Category:DZRH Nationwide stations DZRH Category:Radio stations established in 1939 Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:1939 establishments in the Philippines